A la découverte du monde
by Pauline 55
Summary: Spencer Reid a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Peut-être même qu'il brisera sa carapace pour aimer à nouveau. Ce sont de petits chapitres qui peuvent choquer un peu.
1. Chapitre 1

**ATTENTION SPOIL !**

 **Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction, elle porte sur Esprits Criminels, une des meilleures séries de ce siècle, à mon goût. Etant donné que j'adore certains personnages, je vais créer ma propre équipe et la remettre dans le contexte actuel, qui est le début de la saison 12. Il y aura donc Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss et David Rossi. Je pense également que je vais plus vous parler de la vie autres que les enquêtes, étant donné que l'histoire et toujours un peu près la même.**

* * *

.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Julia, j'ai 29 ans et je suis ici pour faire un stage de découverte, mais aussi vous aidez pendant l'absence de Aaron Hotchner. Je suis en train de faire des études de sciences du comportement, ainsi que des études de médecines. Cela fait maintenant 17 ans, que j'ai mon bac. J'ai aussi un doctorat en Mathématiques et en Chimie. Et dans trois mois, j'aurais normalement mon doctorat en psychologie, ainsi que mon doctorat en médecine, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne les aie pas. » Voilà comment se présenta la nouvelle recrue du BAU, au personne présente dans la salle de réunion.

En effet les membres de l'équipe était prévenu qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de changement mais pas un changement aussi grand, qu'une nouvelle personne dans la famille.

Tous les membres étaient impressionnés par la liste incroyable, que la jeune fille venait de donner. Seul Spencer resta de marbres, en effet il avait fait exactement le même parcours que la jeune fille, mais avec des doctorats différents.

Penelope interrompit leurs réflexions en expliquant la nouvelle affaire et en montrant de magnifiques photographies, Julia suivi la réunion avec intention, elle était fascinée par leurs méthodes de briefings. Après cela, ils allèrent tous dans un avion, où ils partirent pour l'autre bout des USA. Pendant le vol, l'équipe lui posa beaucoup de question, sur sa vie, sur ces études. Elle y répondit de bon cœur, même sur les questions les plus privées, comme celle sur sa vie sentimentale. Le seul qui ne parla pas fût Spencer. Il la trouvait trop égoïste à se venter ainsi sur ces diplômes qu'elle a ou qu'elle allait avoir.

Avant d'atterrir, Emily distribua les rôles, JJ et Derek irait sur le lieu du crime de la veille, Rossi et elle sur la scène du crime d'il y a trois jours et Spencer et Julia irait voir les autorités et commencer un repérage géographique.

Quand l'avion arriva en Arizona, les différents groupes se dirigèrent dans leurs zones de travail. Julia et Spencer parlèrent durant la route dans une langue inconnue, celle des mathématiques.

Quand les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent au poste de police, ils discutèrent du profil du meurtrier et Derek le présenta aux policiers présents à la réunion.

Un autre meurtre eut lieu deux jours plus tard, ce meurtre fût décisif pour l'équipe à l'aide de Penelope, ainsi que l'indice de Spencer, le meurtrier fût arrêté sans problème.

Le soir même, tout le monde prit l'avion pour repartir en Virginie. En arrivant, Spencer alla au théâtre et proposa au nouveau membre de l'équipe de venir avec lui, car aucun autre membre voulait y aller, ils n'aimaient pas les pièces abstraites que le jeune homme regardé, souvent dans une autre langue. Julia accepta mais à une seule condition qu'ils aillent manger quelque chose après.

Spencer était content que quelqu'un veuille bien aller avec lui voir une de ces pièces de théâtre préféré. Après la dernière scène, Julia amena Spencer dans un restaurant chinois de son quartier. Ils passèrent un agréable moment ensembles, lorsque le désert fût fini, Julia rentra chez elle. Cette dernière était contente de s'être fait un ami, si vite mais il restait quand même froid envers elle comme si il avait une carapace.

Elle alla se coucher sur ces paroles.

Spencer, lui aussi, était content que quelqu'un dans l'équipe le prenne enfin, au sérieux. Il avait adoré cette soirée, mais il voulait rester assez loin de Julia. Chaque personne proche de lui mourait très peu de temps après. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau, après Maeve.

Il avait créé une carapace solide, mais il espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un la casse. Le profileur réfléchit sur cela durant la nuit mais vers 3 h il s'endormit sur sa réflexion…

.

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois, quand j'aurais des idées.**

 **Oui je sais, c'est encore très court, mais je mets du temps à me mettre dans le bain, à pouvoir écrire plus d'une page, il faut le temps que je crée toute l'histoire.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Me voici enfin de retour ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que je vais réduire ce temps d'attente avec le temps, mais c'est dur avec trois fictions et beaucoup trop de cours, trop de séries et pas assez de temps pour tout faire :'-(**

 **Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. J'espère que le prochain vous plaira tout autant et ne vous dévoilera pas trop les derniers épisodes, sur lesquels je me base. De plus, je fais un peu ce que je veux avec les personnages ce qui peut être déroutant pour les fans de la série. Désolée d'avance si les personnages ne vous plaisent pas tel que je les décris ici.**

* * *

.

Le réveil fût compliqué pour toute l'équipe du BAU, qui était appelé du matin pour une nouvelle affaire, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un enlèvement. Quand Julia arriva toute l'équipe était en train de faire le briefing. Penelope montrait les photographies des deux enfants disparus quand Julia l'interrompit. L'informaticienne expliqua que les deux enfants avaient été kidnappés depuis près de 4 h ainsi qu'ils étaient frères. Il était important de les retrouver avant 22 h ce soir, en effet après les 24 premières heures, les statistiques n'étaient plus très encourageantes pour la survie des jeunes garçons.

Ils restèrent sur place, en effet le kidnapping avait eu lieu à 20 minutes du centre de l'équipe. Ils découvrirent très vite, que ce n'était pas le premier cas. En effet 10 jours plus tôt, deux jeunes sœurs avaient disparu à Washington. L'équipe fit vite le rapprochement entre les deux affaires. Les profileurs se séparèrent en trois groupes, comme à leur habitude. Un premier groupe alla dans la maison des enfants, pour examiner comment le kidnappeur avait fait, cela était pour Derek et David. JJ, Emily et Julia allèrent au commissariat qui s'occupait de l'affaire des sœurs, pour récupérer le dossier et connaître le ressenti des enquêteurs. Tandis que Penelope et Reid recherchait d'autres dossiers possiblement identiques. Au bout de 3 h l'équipe était de retour au complet au BAU pour faire le profil du tueur, kidnappeur. C'est Reid qui fit la présentation devant toute l'équipe et devant les policiers qui s'occupe de l'affaire en Californie :

« Cet individu doit avoir entre 20 ans et 30 ans, car il y a une grande force physique pour kidnapper deux enfants sans réveiller les parents qui sont à côté. De plus, il a dû avoir une enfance sombre, avec peut-être de la maltraitance physique, un de ces frères ou sœurs a dû être kidnappé ou/et tué pendant son enfance, il n'a pas réussi à l'oublier depuis. C'est son quatrième kidnapping en trois mois, dans tout le pays, ce qui nous montre qu'il est véhiculé, on doit donc aussi rechercher des camionnettes ou de grandes voitures, pouvant contenir les deux enfants sans être remarqué. De plus, il n'y a eu que dix jours entre les deux derniers kidnappings, cet individu prend confiance en lui. On doit le retrouver vite. Merci de m'avoir écouté »

Julia rajouta :

« De plus cet homme doit être considérés comme dangereux. C'est notre affaire prioritaire et nous devons nous préparer à aller dans tout le pays. »

Les profileurs allèrent demander de l'aide aux habitants de la petite ville des frères disparus. Ils firent une battue, cela permis aux agents du FBI d'observer les habitants et leurs comportements. En effet, dans beaucoup d'affaires de ce genre et avec le passé du kidnappeur, il y avait beaucoup de chance que ce dernier fasse la recherche pour se sentir moins coupable. Pendant la battue, Spencer et Julia observa les véhicules des participants. Ils virent quatre camionnettes, et deux gros 4X4. Mais en regardant les propriétaires, ils purent trouver quatre suspects.

Ces individus furent recherchés dans la base de données du FBI par Penelope. Mais aucun ne correspondait au profil. Ils ne les exclurent pas, mais les profileurs continuèrent les recherches.

Vers 16 h, les parents des deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent. David leur parla et trouva très agité le père des jeunes, de plus, ce dernier n'avait pas participé à la battue donnée pour ces fils. Cela n'avait pas paru bizarre à l'équipe quelques heures plus tôt. Mais vu son agitation, Emily préféra faire des recherches sur cet homme. Elle ne trouva rien, mais elle ne céda pas. Emily et JJ allèrent dans le domicile de l'homme et prirent l'ordinateur. Penelope trouva quelques fichiers compromettants pour le père. En effet, dans le fichier comptabilité de l'ordinateur familial, elle trouva des vidéos de pornographies infantiles, et une vidéo où l'on voyait le père battre un de ces fils.

Sur ce nouvel éléments, JJ arrêta le père et le questionna, il avoua le meurtre de l'un de ces fils. En effet, une fois de plus, il battit un de ces enfants, mais ce dernier se débâtit, et tomba sur un coin, il mourut sur le coup. Le père ne sachant que faire commença à cacher le corps dans une valise, en la prenant, il tomba sur un article parlant du kidnapping des deux sœurs, dont le suspect était toujours en cavale. Il décida donc de faire accuser ce kidnappeur pour le meurtre involontaire de son fils. En kidnappant son deuxième fils et en l'enfermant dans une cabane au fond des bois. En sachant cela, Julia, Derek et Spencer allèrent chercher l'enfant, il était un peu déshydraté, mais il allait bien. Il retrouva sa mère en pleure. David avec le médecin légiste alla dans la forêt et retrouvèrent la valise avec le corps du plus jeune des fils.

Suite à cette découverte, le père fut enfermé dans une prison en Virginie, avant son jugement. Cette enquête était finie, mais il restait les six enfants disparus auparavant. Emily envoya ces collègues dormir quelques heures. Chacun alla chez soi, sauf Spencer qui prit une tasse de thé, pour pouvoir continuer les recherches sans s'endormir.

Vers 7h, Spencer était endormi sur son bureau mais il avait réussi à identifier un individu qui apparaissait dans les trois enquêtes. En effet, les familles avaient en communs l'installation d'un système de vidéo surveillance et le même individu l'avait faite. Quand Penelope arriva, le docteur donna le nom du technicien, elle vérifia son passé, il correspondait parfaitement au profil. Elle trouva son adresse de son travail et de ces parents, car il y vivait encore. Elles furent transmises à deux groupes, l'un composé de Julia, Emily et Derek qui se rendait sur le lieu de travail et l'autre qui allait chez les parents de l'individu comprenait JJ et David. Quand l'équipe arriva dans les locaux de l'entreprise de surveillance, elle vit un homme courir, les profileurs réussirent à l'arrêter et ils eurent des aveux pour les kidnappings et les meurtres des enfants.

Le technicien donna le lieu des différentes « tombes », il espérait que cela pouvait écourter sa peine. Les parents purent enfin faire leur deuil, le fait de savoir leurs fit du bien. Après cette arrestation et les aveux, l'équipe pu aller se reposer chez elle. Même Spencer rentra chez lui, pour faire une bonne nuit de sommeil avant une prochaine affaire.

.

* * *

 **La suite une prochaine fois, quand j'aurais vu les derniers épisodes et qu'ils m'auront inspirés.**

 **Je sais vous avez attendu plus d'un an, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux promis.**


End file.
